A Ton of Bricks
by llamawrath
Summary: Quinn has always been in love with Rachel Berry, but she's only just realised it. After her car crash she must make the decision if and when to tell Rachel about her feelings. How will Rachel react? Will she reciprocate? What about her giant boyfriend?
1. The Beginning

**This is my first fic so be nice! I just had this in my head and had to get it out. Let me know if you think it's worth continuing. It's starts off T, but if it continues it will get to M. No beta so all potential mistakes are my own. Thanksss.**

* * *

><p>I realised something a while ago. Jesus, understatement of the century.<p>

It hit my harder than the truck that ploughed into the side of my car ever could.

_I am in love with Rachel Berry_,

And suddenly, everything made sense.

You know, it wasn't even the being gay that got to me. Sure, it's not like I was overjoyed or that it was easy. I honestly look forward to the day where something like that can be easy. But I was never against gay people. I knew Santana and Brittany had been hooking up since I met them and they're my best friends. Kurt, although I'd once seen him as a complete loser was now part of my family, everyone in Glee Club was. Plus, Jesus never said anything about being gay, what He _did _preach was love and I never thought that loving someone of the same gender or sex or _whatever _was wrong.

And really, the lesbian thing, it wasn't that much of a shock. I didn't feel anything with boys. Well, that's a lie, I felt things, but I never particularly enjoyed my make-out sessions with boyfriends and I _definitely_ didn't enjoy sex with Puck. It's not like I wasn't attracted to them emotionally. I liked what they could give me. The status was a huge part of it for a very long time. But I also enjoyed the comfort. In the end though I would much rather check out the Cheerios than the football players. Although there was that time that Rachel put on a football uniform… But I digress.

So there were hints, very not so subtle hints, about my sexuality, but it didn't matter before. Because before I had goals and those goals did not line up with being a lesbian. And still, when I realised everything, it was the Rachel Berry part of the equation that hit me like a ton of bricks. Made of metal. And covered with little gold stars. Of course.

The day it happened was an eventful one. I was in such a bad place emotionally. I felt like I had truly lost everything and had one goal. Get Beth back. I wouldn't let anyone or anything stand in my way. Because I was a complete failure. Nobody wanted me, nobody loved me. Even that little comfort I got from feeling loved by Finn was gone. I wasn't popular. I wasn't Prom Queen. I had no future. There was one thing, _one thing_, I had ever done in my life that was perfect and that was Beth. So I didn't care about anyone else's feelings. I just wanted her so that I didn't have absolutely nothing. I was so blind and Rachel was there to help me see. Like she had always been there without me even realising it. There to tell me that I was making a mistake. To tell me that I'm worth more. To… be there for me.

_"I know everyone expects us to be enemies and be in competition, but I don't hate you."_

_"I'm sorry you're so sad, Quinn, and maybe you're not going to believe me because we were never really close but I'm sad not seeing you in the choir room and we've all been through so much together, we're a family, and this is our year to get it right. We would love to have you back in the Glee club, whenever you're ready, okay?"_

_"You have nothing to be scared of. You are a very pretty girl, Quinn. Prettiest girl I've ever met, but you are a lot more than that."_

And at Sectionals Rachel stopped me in the hallway. She told me I was making a mistake. And as much as I didn't want to listen because it felt way too hard, I was forced to see what I had become. And that was thanks to Rachel. That moment that I thanked her for stopping me I was also thanking her for actually being there for me so that I could feel like somebody cared. She had always cared. And still, when she asked if we were friends, and I replied with a noncommittal kind of, I had a lot of things on my mind. That wasn't the moment I realised. I went through the rest of the day. I got my friends back from the Troubletones and brought Glee Club back together. We all sang We Are Young and I had never felt more free in my entire life. I got home and started looking more into Yale. I had a future. Things were actually looking up. I turned off my light and got under the covers ready for a peaceful night of sleep.

And then _bam_, it hit me.

That feeling I had in the pit of my stomach that I misread for hate upon first seeing one Rachel Berry in her stupid animal sweater was something else entirely. Every single insult. Every laugh at a slushy thrown in her face. The reason I couldn't _stand _the thought of Finn cheating on me with Rachel and only Rachel. God, the pornographic drawings in the bathroom… How was it that no one realised? How was it that I was able to push down my feelings for so long? When, ever since the moment I realised it, I have loved her so fiercely that it _hurts_. Santana described it to me once in a rare moment of her being real. You look back on everything you ever did and you see all the gay. In my case I looked back and saw all the_ Rachel_ along with all the gay.

But just like with an earthquake the aftershocks of realisation came quickly after the initial impact.

_Rachel is in love with Finn Hudson._

I could almost cry out in frustration. How stupid it seemed now that I spent all this time fighting with Rachel for Finn when I wanted Rachel all along. And now cruel, cruel fate made Finn Hudson my rival. But he couldn't be my rival because I would not fight for Rachel. My life was finally on track and I didn't need to come out right now. I could do it in Yale. One of the most lesbian friendly colleges in the US. And I really did not need to deal with this whole Rachel thing. She was with Finn and after all I'd ever done to her I was lucky if I could even be her friend. So I vowed to be there for her as a friend because I never was despite all her attempts and she deserved at least that.

I got into Yale.

The first person I thought of was Rachel. I wanted to tell Rachel.

But she blindsided me. I was _trying_ to be her friend, but, and pardon my language, she was not making it fucking easy. She was going to marry Finn. She was in high school still. I could deal with her being with him, but marrying him and giving up all her dreams I could just not handle. She was destined to be great and she did not need that giant anchor dragging down her star. Jesus Christ, I had actually turned into this sappy person. This is what _Rachel Berry _did to me and I was still getting used to that. I would do anything for her and damn that was a scary thought. I tried so hard to make her see that it was a mistake to marry Finn because she helped me to see when I was making a monumental mistake.

It didn't work.

I sang a song for her and it didn't work!

That stubborn, loud-mouthed, frustrating, infuriating, adorable, talented, amazing girl! Okay, I'm off track again. The point being that I tried so hard to help and all she did was get angry with me and uninvited me to the wedding.

I pushed and I pushed. And I'm not going to lie, part of me was doing it because I was so afraid that I was going to lose her forever to that oaf. Part of me thought that maybe one day… when we were both out of this town… I could at least give it a go, but now all chances were going to be shot to hell. That selfish part of me was deep down though and I wanted so badly to just _help_ her see why this was a horrible decision for herself.

She sang Here's to Us. And she looked at him. I wanted it for me. I wanted every song to be for me.

I tried, maybe just to see, if there was any chance.

_You sang that song for Finn- and only Finn… right?_

I thought she would see right through me, but she didn't thank God. The slight nod of her head broke my heart, but I knew that I would be there for her at this stupid wedding if it would be what made her happy.

Like I said, I would do anything for her. Her happiness meant the world to me.

And yeah, my heart would be broken, but I had other things to focus on. I was going to be on the Cheerios again for my senior year, I would have another National Championship doing something I loved, and hopefully one for my other love, Glee Club, as well. I had been accepted to Yale. Things were going pretty well for me.

And that's when the truck hit me.

This time a real one, not a metaphorical one. Here I was giving up my love and going to the wedding and actual _BAM_. Sometimes my fucking bad luck even surprises me.

So I'm lying here in a hospital bed thinking of everything that brought me to this point in my life. I feel like shit. But I'm actually lucky to be alive. Several of the bones in my body are broken and I'll definitely have to be in a wheel chair for a while, but I'm alive. I can hear the constant beep beep beep from my heart monitor and I know every beat is a blessing.

The accident though, it changes everything.

Because what the hell am I supposed to do now. Things like this make you realise that life is not guaranteed and I've been lying here for God knows how long thinking about Rachel and I don't know if I can go along with my original plan.

I slowly open my eyes and try not to move after the shock of seeing a small form curled up in a chair next to my bed. It's Rachel. Her head is slightly drooped to the side and a tiny bit of drool is hanging from the corner of her mouth. I can hear the faint sound of her deep breathing, not quite a snore, but not entirely quiet either. God, she looks adorable. I wonder how long she's been hear. I can't help but just _stare_. She is so breathtakingly beautiful it still stuns me every time I look at her. And you know she's one of those people who just can't see all the beauty that she has.

Just when I start to drift off into some daydream where she's sleeping in the bed with me, but it's not a hospital bed it's my bed, and I've got my arm gently draped over her body that is curled up into my front and she wakes up to—wait! She actually woke up! Shit, she caught me staring, but she doesn't seem to mind because her face is expressing worry mixed with happiness and then she starts talking.

"Quinn… You're awake! I'm so sorry for what I did. I should have never rushed you and I definitely shouldn't have been texting while I knew you were driving and I should have trusted that you were coming but I was being rushed too but that's no excuse and I'm just so sorry can you ever forgive me please I—"

"Rachel please. Don't talk so much."

Rachel quickly closed her mouth and, if possible, looked even more guilty that before.

"No, no, Rach. I'm not mad at you. I just can't really handle talkative Rachel Berry right now. I feel like everything everywhere hurts. But please know that I don't blame you."

"But I—"

"I forgive you. If that's what will make you feel better. I forgive you. Look I'm alive so don't feel guilty."

"Okay, but I don't just give up that easily," she said with a small smile beginning to form on her lips. "At least let me sing you something."

"I'd love that." How could I resist. There's pretty much nothing else right now that would make me feel better than hearing her sing. I have never heard anything more beautiful and spectacular as Rachel Berry singing. "Wait. Did you get married?" I spluttered out before she began her song.

"Well no, I couldn't get married without you there. And then we found out you had been in an accident and I've been here ever since. But we can talk about that later. It doesn't really matter right now."

I stared a bit incredulously at her as she started singing.

_It hasn't been that long _

_Since we drank to the sunset until it was gone_

_And down with it went our pain and fear_

_As we slowly broke contact more and more with every beer_

_And we passed out in each other's arms_

_Both admitting we'd never felt better, never felt so warm_

_But awoke in each other's eyes _

_Without wearing a stitch of clothing_

_We were both deeply in disguise_

_And maybe I just set aside the fact _

_That you were broken hearted. _

_In my own special selfish way_

_And if I hadn't set aside the fact_

_That you were broken hearted_

_Hell knows where your heart would be today_

_Maybe with me_

Why in the world is she singing this song to me? Am I dreaming? Did I actually die in the crash and this is heaven? Does she know? What does this mean? I really need to not read so much into this song, but the words are really getting to me. Despite my best effort my eyes are watering and a couple tears make their way down my face, but I quickly wipe them away and attempt to compose myself. What is she doing to me?

Now, everything is different. And as she sings to me I can't help but think it's more a matter of _when_ I'm going to tell her she is and always has been the love of my life instead of _if_. This is going to be an interesting rest of the year.

_It seems like it's been so long _

_Since we kissed through the darkness_

_Until it was dawn_

_Up with it came our pain and fear _

_That we'd already lost each other_

_We both knew that the end was near_

_Maybe I just set aside the fact _

_That you were broken hearted_

_In my own special selfish way_

_And if I hadn't set aside the fact _

_That you were broken hearted_

_Hell knows where your heart would be today_

_Maybe with me_

_Maybe with me_

_Maybe with me_

* * *

><p><strong>Song used: Sorry About That by Alkaline Trio<strong>


	2. Back to School

**I've pretty much got this whole story outlined, which I did in my statistics class instead of learning. Oh well. Anyway, it's probably going to be pretty long as I have like 7 pages at least front and back of an outline and this Chapter was only half of the front of one page in the outline. I'll try to update as frequently as I can. Thank you soooooooooo much for a reviews/subscriptions. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the way Rachel sung, with so much passion and beauty, maybe she just got caught up in the lyrics of the song, or it could have been that she'd just survived a serious car crash, but right then and there Quinn thought it was a good idea to tell Rachel she was in love with her.<p>

"Rachel I—"

"What the hell Berry?" Santana burst into the hospital room, Brittany close on her heels. "Why didn't you call me the second she woke up? Snix is in the building and she _is not _happy! I'm about to go all Lima Heights on your ass!" Brittany held her back as she lunged at Rachel. Quinn had never been so happy for an angry Santana.

Rachel seemed worried, but not overly so and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry Santana. There were a lot of things on my mind. I should have called."

"Damn right you should have called." Santana turned her attention to Quinn. Brittany leaving one hand on her arm just in case. "And you! What the hell were you thinking texting while driving? Do you have a death wish?"

"It was stupid I know," Quinn responded slightly sullen.

Santana's face visibly softened as she took a step nearer Quinn's bed. "Hey, I'm just glad you're alive. We need you to sing back up at Nationals." Santana winked and Quinn chuckled.

"Well of course. Who else is going to keep Tina company?"

"Exactly my point."

"I'm really happy you're okay Q. I made you a get well soon card," Brittany said as she handed her a card with what looked like a piece bitten out of it. "Lord Tubbington got hungry and ate some when I tried to get him to sign it."

"Thanks B. It's great," Quinn said smiling.

Rachel cleared her throat softly. "Well I'll give you three some time alone. I'm going to go tell the others you've woken up. They'll be relieved."

"Thanks Rachel. See you later."

"Bye Quinn. Santana, Brittany."

As soon as the door clicked shut Quinn gaze darted back to her friends. "I need to tell you two something, but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone else."

/

Quinn felt relieved to finally have told someone else about the whole 'loving Rachel Berry' thing. She figured telling her friends who also happened to be women who loved women was a safe bet. Once the intial shock had worn off Santana was back to her usual self. _'Well if I wasn't so far in the closet myself I may have seen how much of a pressed lemon you've always been. Why is it that everyone is always in love with _Rachel _though of all people? Why not me? I'm a smokin' hot bitch over here._' Quinn had just laughed and tried to explain everything to them. They were actually really supportive, which was something Quinn really needed right now.

The doctors had told her that she would have to be in a wheelchair for a while. It was going to take some serious physical therapy to get her up and dancing again, but they predicted that she'd make a full recovery. Quinn recalled when Mr. Schuester made them go around in wheelchairs for a week and she was not looking forward to having to do that for God knows how long, but she was grateful that she didn't have to stay in it forever.

Today was going to be her first day back at school. She had to be taken to surgery after the crash for some internal bleeding and it took a few weeks before she was well enough to go back to school. She was greeted enthusiastically by her Glee Club members as she wheeled into the choir room.

"Hey everybody!"

"We missed you around here!" "Now we can be wheelchair buddies. Race later?" "Glad you're back." "You actually pull off the wheelchair look. Hot as ever." "Hey Quinn, happy to have you back." "Never leave me alone with these people again."

"Alright." Will clapped his hands together once. "We're so happy that you're okay and back in Glee Club Quinn. It's not the same here without you. We were all really worried about you after the crash and we can't wait to have you back up on your feet. I'll make this speech short as I've been told that Rachel and Santana have prepared something for you. Take it away guys."

"Santana and I will be singing a duet in honour of Quinn. We've not always been the best of friends, but we've come together for our friend who has been through a lot and—"

"Let's just sing Berry."

"Right. Enjoy!"

_When you're down and troubled and you need a helping hand_

_and nothing, whoa, nothing is going right_

_Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there_

_to brighten up even your darkest nights_

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there, yeah, yeah,_

_you've got a friend_

_If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds_

_and that old north wind should begin to blow_

_keep your head together and call my name out loud_

_Soon I will be knocking upon your door_

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again._

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there._

_Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend? People can be so cold_

_They'll hurt you and desert you_

_They'll take your soul if you let them,_

_but don't you let them_

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there, yeah, yeah,_

_you've got a friend_

_You've got a friend_

_Ain't it good to know you've got a friend_

_Ain't it good to know, good to know, good to know you've got a friend_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, you've got a friend_

Quinn had tears streaming down her face by the end of the song. It was so beautiful and touching to have these amazing people singing a song for her. She never imagined she would be so lucky as to have real friends and she was so grateful for these people in her life. She couldn't tell Rachel that she wanted to be more than friends and ruin all of this. Not just when she finally had people that cared about her. She wheeled up to Santana and Rachel and held her arms up to both of them.

"Thank you so much. That was amazing."

They both leaned down into her arms for a group hug.

/

As they were all leaving the choir room Puck caught up to her.

"Hey can I give you a ride home? I bought a van with some of the money from my pool cleaning business."

"Uh.. yeah sure. Why not."

Quinn was silent after they'd gotten into the van. Puck spoke first.

"So, I just wanted to talk privately you know? I'm just… I'm sorry about all the shit that went down earlier this year. We never really talked after Shelby left town with Beth. After the crash I… I just wanted to say sorry that I never helped more. I knew you were going through stuff and I held you and whatever, but I never really did anything so I'm sorry."

There was a long silence before Quinn responded. "You've really grown up a lot haven't you?"

"I don't know. I'm trying."

"It's okay Puck. You were one of the only people who called me out on my bullshit back then. I don't really want to rehash the past. If anything, getting in a crash taught me to make the most of the present and not dwell on the past. Maybe we can try to be… friends?"

"Totally! Awesome. Thanks for forgiving me."

Just then Quinn's iPod switched songs and Quinn started singing along. Puck eventually joined in.

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can be addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_But I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_And you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

_(I used to know)_

_(That I used to know)_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

"I really like singing with you," Puck said as he pulled into Quinn's driveway.

"Puck… before I go can I tell you something?"

/

Quinn was really, really not sure why she told Noah Puckerman of all people that she loved Rachel Berry! What the hell what she thinking? _Jesus now three people know. How am I supposed to keep this from her if I keep telling people? What is wrong with me? _Puck hadn't taken the news badly. He was able to pick his mind up out of the gutter, thinking about how hot it would be to see Quinn and Rachel making out, long enough to respond. _'Wow… wow… I didn't know you swung that way Q. All's fair in love and war I guess. Or something like that. Didn't you like stuff with me though?' _Not surprisingly it took Quinn a lot longer to explain things to Puck than it did with Santana and Brittany, but he came around in the end.

Quinn wasn't sure how she was going to look any of them in the eye after all of this though. She needed to talk to Santana. She pulled out her cell and clicked on her saved contact **Satan**.

"Hey S. I told Puck that I love Rachel."

"You did _what?_ Christ Q, why him?"

"Ugh, I don't know. He gave me a ride home and he was being really sweet and we sung a song. Clearly there was head trauma from the accident."

"Well what did he say?"

"He thought it was hot of course. Basically what matters is he's not going to tell anyone. I told him you would kill him if he did."

"Damn right I would."

"Anyway. About that song today. Rachel's idea?"

"Oh yeah, she totally dragged me into that soppy mess. Sickly sweet, but I thought it would help with Plan 'Get Rachel Berry'."

"That is not a plan!"

"Right right… I gotta go. B is coming over soon."

"Not a plan Santana!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"San-" Click. _Dammit._

/

It was Friday. Senior Skip Day to be exact. Quinn wasn't going to participate. It seemed a little bit ridiculous to miss even more school than she already had. She had fallen behind and wasn't about to ruin her chances of going to Yale just for some stupid Senior Skip Day. Well, that was the _plan_ anyway. It was a bit difficult to resist when she rolled up to school only to be swiftly picked up by Puck and Finn and hoisted into Puck's van where the rest of the Glee seniors were waiting. _Oh well, there goes that. I guess it is only one day. This better be fun at least._

"Puck, make a stop at the skate park before we hit the road. I want to show Quinn something."

"What? Me? Why?"

"You'll see."

Quinn couldn't believe her eyes. They were in wheelchairs, but they were doing the coolest things she had ever seen in a skatepark.

"How can they do all that?"

"I can do it too!" Artie rolled over to the others and then proceed to drop into the bowl to show off his moves. When he was done he wheeled back over to Quinn. "Impressive right?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"I wanted to you to meet some of them. I know you're not going to be in a wheelchair forever. But it can be hard to adjust and having friends who understand really helps."

"That's amazing Artie. Thanks."

Artie called everyone else over.

"These guys have some sweet moves," Puck said.

"Yeah dude, I want to do that!" Finn added.

"They are so cool." Tina said and everyone else agreed.

"I asked if we could sing while they skated and they thought it would be awesome so let's do it. Y'all better know this song!"

_You're gonna find a way _

_Find a way to be _

_You're gonna get yourself a line with your old man _

_You're gonna get it free _

_You're gonna get it free _

_It's the way now _

_Way to see _

_But it's inside and out with no doubt _

_It's in everything _

_It's in everything _

_We up up up for the below show _

_Yea we down down here on the ground _

_Yea we up up up above low _

_Yea we up up up through the clouds _

_Yea we up _

_Yea we up _

_Yea we up _

_Yea we up _

_You're gonna find your way _

_Find your way to be _

_Yea you're gonna get yourself a line with your own spine _

_You'll get it free _

_You'll get it free _

_it's the way now _

_Way to see _

_Yea in the moment it comes and it goes _

_Yea it's in everything _

_It's in everything _

_Yea we up up up for the below show _

_Yea we down down here on the ground _

_Yea we up up up above low _

_Yea we up up up in the clouds _

_Yea we up _

_Yea we up _

_Yea we up _

_Yea we up _

_Up up up _

_We up up up for the below show _

_Yea we down down here on the ground _

_Yea we up up up above low _

_Yea we up up up in the clouds _

_Yea we up _

_Yea we up _

_Yea we up _

_Yea we up_

The song finished and they all said their goodbyes to the skaters before getting back into the van.

"That was so much fun! Thank Artie!" "Yeah thank man that was sick." "We need to go back there again."

Puck started driving. "Get comfy everyone cause it's going to be a while.

"Where are we going anyway?" Quinn asked.

"Cedar Point Amusement Park!"

"That's like 2 hours from here!"

"Like I said, get comfy."

Quinn could not get comfy. Not when she somehow had ended up next to Rachel. And even though her heart skipped a beat every time Rachel spoke to her or their arms brushed together, her stomach dropped every time Finn kissed Rachel and she wanted to smack his stupid huge hand away from her as he had his arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulders. She wanted it to be her having Rachel cuddled into her. And for two hours she had to watch it _not_ be her. _I am not sitting next to them on the way back._

/

It had actually been a really fun day. They stayed at the amusement park until it closed and Quinn rode everything. Twice. When they were leaving she caught up to Rachel.

"Hey! Rach!"

"Mm.. Yeah Quinn? How can I be of service?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me this weekend? I'm sort of behind with my school work and I need someone to help catch me up. You're the only friend I have who actually _does _all the work so I thought maybe you could help."

Rachel's face visibly brightened. "I'd love to Quinn! My house? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. I'll text you when I've finally woken up."

"Okay! I'll be up so don't worry. I'm always up early for my morning run and vocal practice."

Quinn chuckled. "Thanks."

"Of course. Anything for you."

Quinn was slightly flabbergasted and Rachel noticed the look on her face.

"I mean—It's my fault that you even missed any school so of course I'll help."

Quinn was about to protest when Finn interrupted them.

"Hey everyone is already in the van. Let's go!" he said as he kissed Rachel and wrapped his arm around her body.

_I guess I'm going to be the lucky one sat next to them on the way back then. Just my luck._

So that was that and Quinn would be entering the Berry household for a study session with the girl she loved. _What could possibly go wrong? Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used were You've Got a Friend by James Taylor, Somebody I Used to Know by Goyte ft. Kimbra, and Up Up Up by Givers.<strong>


	3. A New World

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed and favourited. I will say it over and over again you people make my day brighter. So thank you. I have a lot of work coming up in the next 3 weeks, but I'll probably try to ignore it most of the time and update anyway. A warning just in case. xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p>Quinn knocked on the door tentatively. She wasn't sure why; she'd been to Rachel's house plenty of times since they actually started being friends, but this time felt different. This time she was entering the Berry household knowing she was in love with Rachel. They would be in her bedroom alone and she really wanted to be able to control her feelings.<p>

It felt like forever since she knocked. _Maybe she didn't hear me. _Quinn raised her fist to knock again just as a flustered Rachel Berry swung open the door.

"Quinn! Sorry about that I was just preoccupied with something. Please do come in." She gestured inside the house.

Quinn couldn't help but find Rachel's polite air to be charming and she entered the house with a wide grin. It was definitely tricky getting up the stairs to Rachel's bedroom, but she had started physical therapy and managed it with Rachel's help. It was odd stepping from the tastefully decorated house into Rachel's mismatched room. It somehow encompassed all aspects of Rachel from the array of pink pillows on the bed (including a big heart one) to the posters from Broadway musicals on the walls. There was so much pink- the bedazzled phone, the lava lamp on her desk, even the guitar leaning against the wall near her bed. Quinn always loved to take in all of it; it felt like a glimpse into the interesting and magnificent person that was Rachel Berry.

"Do you mind if I put some music on?" Rachel leaned down to her record player.

"Of course not," Quinn replied and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've prepared all of my notes from the classes you missed and I thought I could go over them with you and answer any questions you may have. You're very intelligent so it probably won't take very long. You did get into Yale. I- we all missed you while you were gone… I'm so sorry Quinn. I don't know how I can ever forgive myself or make it up to you."

"Rach stop. I've already told you that I forgive you. It was a horrible accident. But it was just that, an _accident_. I hate thinking that you blame yourself."

"I just can't stop feeling guilty. All of it happened to you because of my stupid wedding."

"What's going on with that whole thing anyway?" Quinn said trying to divert the conversation. _Oh yes, let's talk about the wedding, that's a _much _better topic._

"I… well, we're still together. Obviously. But we've decided to postpone the wedding. I guess it's more _I _decided to postpose it. Finn isn't very happy about that especially because it's indefinite. It's just after everything… I think I may have rushed into it all. I think you were right about that. But I still plan to marry him some day. Maybe after we graduate."

"I think you could find someone better." _Where the HELL did that come from? _"I mean-" Rachel looked flabbergasted at Quinn's confession. "I just meant that if you're with him in any way because you think he's the best you can do then you're wrong. You're just- you just- I think you deserve more."

Silence.

"Is what." Pause. "I'm saying."

"I think my dads are home!" Rachel said quickly as she stood up and headed toward the door. "I know they would love to say hi. I'll bring them up here!"

_Damn, I've completely messed up. I shouldn't have said that. That literally made her bolt for the door. Seriously, what was I thinking?_

Quinn sat uncomfortably on Rachel's bed until she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and was greeted with the Berry men stepping through the door.

"Quinn! How nice it is to see you!" Leroy said and Hiram was right behind him.

"Have you been doing better after the accident? You look wonderful. Tell us about Yale!"

"Well I um- Hi. I am doing much better. Still can't really walk, but I'll get there. There's not really much to say about Yale. I'm applying for scholarships right now and looking into the on-campus housing. It's all really exciting."

"Well that sounds lovely. Rachel talks about you all the time. You know, she really worries about you."

"Father!"

"Oh now it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Caring for your friends is normal isn't it?"

Rachel grumbled a noncommittal answer and Quinn just stayed silent.

"I think that silence means it's time for a song! What do you think Quinn? Will you sing with us? You have a beautiful voice." Hiram grabbed Rachel's guitar and sat on one side of her while Leroy sat on the other side.

"Dads, you're embarrassing her. Why don't we just sing?"

"No it's okay Rachel. I'd love to sing with you guys."

Rachel just sighed and sat in her chair after turning off her record player.

"Quinn are you familiar with the wonderful musical Songs for a New World?"

Quinn nodded her head. _Good thing my love of Rachel led me to listening to pretty much every Broadway musical ever. I wish that was an exaggeration. _

Before her Dads can protest Rachel starts to sing.

_A new world calls across the ocean _

_A new world calls across the sky _

_A new world whispers in the shadows _

_Time to fly, time to fly _

And then Hiram takes over.

_It's about one moment _

_The moment before it all becomes clear _

_And in that one moment _

_You start to believe there's nothing to fear _

_It's about one second _

_And just when you're on the verge of success _

_The sky starts to change _

_And the wind starts to blow _

_And you're suddenly a stranger _

_There's no explaining where you stand _

_And you didn't know _

_That you sometimes have to go _

'_Round an unexpected bend _

_And the road will end _

_In a new world _

Rachel picks it up again.

_A new world calls for me to follow _

_A new world waits for my reply _

_A new world holds me to a promise _

_Standing by, standing by _

Quinn takes the next verse.

_It's about one moment _

_That moment you think you know where you stand _

_And in that one moment _

_The things that you're sure of slip from your hand _

_And you've got one second _

_To try to be clear, to try to stand tall _

_But nothing's the same _

_And the wind starts to blow _

_And you're suddenly a stranger _

_In some completely different land _

_And you thought you knew _

_But you didn't have a clue _

_That the surface sometimes cracks _

_To reveal the tracks _

_To a new world _

Leroy: _You have a house in the hills _

Hiram: _You have a job on the coast _

Rachel: _You find a lover you're sure you believe in _

Hiram: _You've got a pool in the back _

Quinn: _You get to the part of your life _

Rachel: _You hold the ring in your hand _

Quinn: _But then the earthquake hits _

Leroy: _And the bank closes in _

Quinn and Rachel: _Then you realize you didn't know anything _

All of their voices join together.

_Nobody told you the best way to steer _

_When the wind starts to blow _

_And you're suddenly a stranger _

_All of a sudden_

_Your life is different than you planned _

_And you'll have to stay 'til you somehow find a way _

_To be sure of what will be _

_Then you might be free _

_A new world crashes down like thunder _

_A new world charging through the air _

_A new world just beyond the mountain _

_Waiting there, waiting there _

_A new world shattering the silence _

_There's a new world I'm afraid to see _

_A new world louder every moment _

_Come to me, come to me!_

The song ends and Rachel and Quinn are staring intently into each other's eyes. The reverie is broken when Leroy clears his throat and Hiram speaks.

"That was fantastic! Quinn you must stay for dinner."

Quinn breaks her gaze with Rachel to answer Hiram. "Oh no that's okay, but thank you. That's really kind."

"Nonsense, we insist. It's no trouble.

"Well okay I guess I could stay. Thank you."

"It's no problem," Leroy says and stands. "Well we'll leave you two to your work and call you down when dinner is finished. Come on Hiram."

"Thanks dads."

As soon as they leave the room Rachel hurried over to her desk and started in on the work. Neither of them mentioned the song or the moment that passed between them and purely focused on the school work.

/

Dinner went really well and Quinn couldn't help but to think that she could really get used to all of this family bonding time. She really liked Rachel's dads and they were always kind and interested in her life. Ever since her parents divorced her mother had been _much_ better to her, but it would never quite be like how Rachel was with her family.

Quinn's phone vibrated on her bedside table.

"Hey S. What's up?"

"Nada. Just wanted to check in. How'd the date with Berry go?"

"It was not a date Santana! We just studied."

"And studying is code for what? Foreplay."

"You remember she's engaged to Finn right?"

"Finn can suck it. Tell me the deets."

"Nothing really happened. We sung with her dads and there was maybe a moment…"

"I knew it! She totally has the hots for you too!"

"It was just a look. It doesn't mean anything S."

"Screw Finnept and tell her how you feel! She sang a song with me for you."

"About _friendship_."

"Romantic gazes on her bed."

"Her dads were there!"

"Whatever. It's so on."

"What's on?"

"Nothing. Gotta go!"

"How come you always-" Click. _Erghhh Santana is so frustrating! _

/

More time had passed and Quinn still hadn't done anything about the Rachel situation or as Santana liked to call it The Faberry Fiasco. She did not know how Santana came up with these things, but somehow she had both Brittany and Puck calling it that as well and apparently they were all on-board with this whole Plan Get Rachel Berry or whatever the hell they were calling it these days. _When did Puck and Santana even start collaborating? _Quinn did her best to ignore it all, but her friends were pretty adamant and she was seeing a lot of Puck lately. He was helping her with physical therapy. She could use all the help she could get to recover.

Puck was actually over right now.

"You're doing really good! You'll definitely be dancing in no time."

"I don't know about that. Thanks for helping me with all of this though. You're a good motivator."

"No problem. Soooo how's my favourite Jew?"

"Who? Yourself?"

"You know who I mean! Rachel."

"How would I know? You're the one who's her 'bro' now or whatever."

"Hey, don't mock the Jewish brohood. It's a real thing."

"Surree."

"Stop trying to change the subject! We need to move forward with Operation Break Berry. I'm going to do some reconnaissance."

"Really? You're spying?"

"No I'm just going to try to get some insider info. I'm gonna rig Schue's assignment this week to be paired with Rachel."

"I don't think I even want to know how you know what the assignment is let alone how you're going to rig it."

"Just leave the mechanics up to me. I'll report back to you at 0500!"

"5 in the morning?"

"Is that what that means? Um.. whatever.. I'll just give you any information I get alright?"

"I do not approve of this mission. Just putting that out there."

"It's happening anyway."

"Apparently my opinion means nothing…"

"I'll see you later Sarge! Gotta start my plans."

Quinn sighed heavily as Puck started to leave. She shoutsed out after him. "Wait, if I'm the Sargent who's the Captain?"

"Santana of course!" he says and shuts the door.

_Typical._

/

"So this week I thought we would do duets again! I really think that you all are too comfortable with singing with certain people so I really want to try to mix it up a bit. I'm implementing the random hat draw again for your duet partners. No complaining!"

Mr. Schuester began to pick names out of the hat and listed out loud who would be partnering up this week. Not to the surprise of Quinn, Puck was partnered with Rachel. Puck chuckled when Finn was partnered with Sugar and Quinn wondered if he had somehow rigged that as well. Quinn was paired with Mercedes, but she was less worried about her duet and more worried about what Puck was going to do.

When Glee ended Finn walked purposefully over to Puck.

"You keep your hands to yourself Puckerman. I don't trust you with Rachel!"

"Dude, she's my bro now. Chill."

"Nothing changes the fact that you have a history of making my girlfriends cheat on me."

"Actually Finn a lot of things have changed so calm down. It's just a duet."

Rachel noticed them arguing and walked quickly to Finn's side.

"Finn, please, leave Noah alone. We're engaged, do you really think I would cheat on you?"

"No Rach- I just don't trust him."

"I would hope by now you would at least trust me. Noah and I are, in fact, 'bros' as he claims. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to him."

"Fine. If you say so."

"Practice at your place?" Puck questions Rachel before she heads off with Finn.

"Of course. I'll see you tonight at 7."

Puck gave the thumbs up to Quinn before he left the choir room.

/

"So Noah I think we should do a song which-"

"I'm bored. Let's go do something!" Puck said interrupting Rachel.

"We have to work on our duet!"

"We have all week."

"I know, but if we want to win-"

"It's not even a competition."

"Everything is a competition Noah."

"We'll totally win with my awesome guitar playing and your amazing voice. It's in the bag. So that was weird at the wedding wasn't it?"

"Huh?" Rachel was confused by the sudden change in topic.

"I mean, you were like totally not going to do it because you were waiting for Quinn. And now you're not getting married at all. It's weird."

"I don't know what you mean. I didn't want to get married without my friend there and now things have sort of changed. This is irrelevant to our duet."

"How have things changed?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"We really need to work on this song. If you're not going to focus then you can just come back when you're ready to work."

Even Puck knew not to push things too far so he buckled down and they spent the rest of the time working on the song and talking about much lighter topics.

/

"Are you ready to be briefed Sarge?"

"Please stop calling me that Puck." Quinn huffed as they were on their way to Glee.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Just tell me!"

"So you _do _want to know?"

"Puck! Out with it!" Quinn hit Puck on the arm and he winced.

"Fine fine. So I tried to bring up the wedding and she was really touchy about it. Said things have changed and then took it back and refused to talk anymore."

There was a pause.

"That's it? Puck, that's useless!"

"No it's not! She was avoiding it! It means she has something to hide!"

Puck opened the door to the choir room and they headed in only to see Finn and Rachel nestled up together.

Quinn whispered to Puck, "Ugh, look at her with Finn, her avoiding talking about it means nothing."

"Don't worry. We'll fix it."

Mr. Schuster walked into the room as Rachel immediately stood.

"Noah and I would like to do our duet!"

"But Rachel you're not scheduled to go until the end of the week."

"I am aware of that, but we are already prepared and would like to show the others what they're up against."

"Rachel it's not a competition."

"Of course it isn't," Rachel replied with an exaggerated wink toward Mr. Schue.

Puck got out his guitar and they started to sing.

_All that I have is a river_

_The river is always my home_

_Lord, take me away _

_For I just cannot stay_

_Or I'll sink in my skin and my bones_

_The water sustains me without even trying_

_The water can't drown me, I'm done_

_With my dying_

Quinn was shocked. This was one of her favourite songs. Hardly anyone even knew it.

_Please help me build a small boat_

_One that'll ride on the flow_

_Where the river runs deep_

_And the larger fish creep_

_I'm glad of what keeps me afloat_

_The water sustains me without even trying_

_The water can't drown me, I'm done_

_With my dying_

Quinn got a text from Santana. **Satan: Puck told me Rachel picked this song.**

_Now deeper the water I sail_

_And faster the current I'm in_

_That each night brings the stars_

_And the song in my heart _

_Is a tune for the Journeyman's tale_

Quinn was a bit incredulous. Puck winked at her.

_The water sustains me without even trying_

_The water can't drown me, I'm done_

_With my dying_

_Now the land that I knew is a dream_

_And the line on the distance grows faint_

_So wide is my river_

_The horizon a sliver_

_The artist has run out of paint_

_The water sustains me without even trying_

_The water can't drown me, I'm done_

_With my dying_

_Where the blue of the sea meets the sky_

_And the big yellow sun leads me home_

_I'm everywhere now_

_The way is a vow _

_To the wind of each breath by and by_

_The water sustains me without even trying_

_The water can't drown me, I'm done_

_With my dying._

Quinn tried hard not to read too much into Rachel picking one of her favourite songs. She was sure she had only mentioned it in passing to her, but apparently it had stuck. Maybe Rachel just happened to like it too and this was just a coincidence? Or maybe she just remembered it and then thought the song was really good? Or even if she did chose it because of her surely it was just because they were good friends? Of course, it would be one of those things, she was positive it was one of those things. But she couldn't help her mind from wandering to some other possibilities…

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used: The New World from Songs for a New World and The Water by Johnny Flynn ft. Laura Marling (Sorry for making one of Quinn's fav songs one of Dianna's fav songs. I just have it in my head that Dianna Agron and Quinn Fabray have the same taste in music.)<strong>


	4. Rachel's Realisation

**Sorry for the wait! I wish life would stop getting in the way of my fanfic writing. :[ Anyway, this is a bit shorter of a chapter, but I thought it ended organically where it does so I stopped. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks for everything. :D**

* * *

><p>Quinn was nearly healed. It was weird to be walking again, but the progress felt good. It felt like the only progress being made at this point. Her friendship with Rachel had been cruising along, but at the rate things were moving she figured Plan Get Rachel Berry was never going to come to fruition.<p>

Quinn sighed and walked into the choir room, taking a seat next to Santana and Brittany and pulling out her AP Physics textbook. It's not like getting into Yale meant she actually had to stop studying and it helped get her mind off of the short brunette sat in the front row next to her large tree of a boyfriend. She would definitely not be looking at the way her long brown hair cascaded down her tanned back because she would be engrossed in the laws of thermodynamics.

"In honour of Quinn's recovery we will be dustin' off our boogie shoes this week and kicking the dancing into high gear!" Mr. Schuester said enthusiastically as he strode over to the whiteboard and wrote 'DISCO' in large letters. The whole room groaned simultaneously.

"Mr. Schue as much as I agree that if we are going to dismantle the competition we will have to dazzle the judges with well-choreographed dance moves, don't you think there are better options that disco. It's outdated. Not to mention this hardly seems fair to Quinn to be dancing already when she's only just gotten used to walking again." Rachel glanced back to Quinn and they locked eyes briefly before she turned back to face Mr. Schue.

"I think Quinn needs this challenge. It will be good for her to push herself."

Santana got a mischievous look in her eye. "Well if we really do have to do this sucktastic music Q is going to need help." Everyone just stared. "What? Don't look at me like that! Q is my peeps. And I want to win as much as everyone else does. I volunteer the dwarf since she was so concerned about Quinnie's well-being." Santana smirked and Quinn just cringed.

"Santana while I think it's an excellent idea for someone to assist Quinn with dancing I hardly think I'm the most qualified person in this room when it comes to this particular area of expertise. Surely Mike or Brittany would be up to the task."

"Britts and I wants to get our mack on. No time for dance lessons. And I'm sure Mike is very busy this week. Aren't you Mike?" Santana glared in his direction making it clear that he would be otherwise engaged.

"Uh.. yeah.. I have tests and stuff to do.. My parents still expect me to get good grades even if I am going to be dancing for a career." Mike managed with a small shrug. "Sorry."

"In that case I wouldn't mind helping a friend and fellow teammate. If Quinn's okay with it." Rachel looked over to Quinn questioningly.

"Yeah sure." Quinn is going to kill Santana once Glee ends. _Is she trying to make it obvious? _But everyone seems relatively oblivious to Santana's attempts to get Rachel and Quinn alone together and the rest of rehearsal goes off without a hitch despite everyone's protests about actually having to do disco all week.

/

Rachel asked Quinn to meet her in the auditorium Wednesday after school. She's already there in sweats and a loose fitting t-shirt when Quinn arrived. It's gotten to the point where she found Rachel sexy even in such casual clothing and she has to train her eyes not to give Rachel the once over. _She's dating someone else. She's dating someone else. She's dating someone else. _Quinn recited this mantra more than she'd like to admit because Rachel's dress sense has gotten significantly more flattering since sophomore year and even then Quinn found it difficult to not just _stare _at her legs in those sinfully short but hideous skirts.

"Hey Rach. Thanks for doing this."

"It's really no problem. You're my friend. I want to help." Rachel beamed and walked over to the small stereo she's plugged in at the side of the stage. "I thought we would start with some simple dance moves first. I don't want you to think I'm being patronising by going easy on you, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"No, no, I'm not offended Rachel. Don't worry. I know I'm not going to be 100 percent right away. It's actually… sweet of you. Thanks." Quinn offered Rachel a small smile and Rachel just smiled back before she pressed play. It sounded like Kurt and Santana's voices on the track to Stayin' Alive and Quinn wondered idly if this had something to do with the plan and how Santana managed to rope Kurt into participating.

"Okay so just copy what I do and then I'll help you in any way that I can."

"Sure, sounds good."

Everything started off fine with the dance moves being simple, but once Rachel tried to get some more complicated steps in there Quinn faltered a little.

"Here, it's just your leg work is a bit off. Which is completely understandable given the accident. I'll show you again." Rachel performed the move again, but Quinn couldn't quite get it.

"Well maybe it's in your hips. Here." Rachel strode over and placed her hands on Quinn's hips. Their bodies were only inches apart and Quinn was finding it hard to focus on Rachel's instructions with this amount of contact. Quinn cut her off.

"So um.. how are things with Finn?"

Rachel didn't remove her hands from Quinn and looked down. "They're okay. It's tense. He's still not very happy with me after the whole wedding thing, and he's mentioned going to California. Which is… I mean, that's not where I want to be."

Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's chin and gently tilted up her head until their eyes met. "You-"

"Alright fatties! Let's get to practice! Whoever isn't on that stage doing push-ups in 5 seconds will be slapped with raw meat by yours truly every day until Nationals!" Sue's voiced boomed out and Rachel and Quinn quickly pulled apart.

"Well I guess our practice has been cut short." Rachel looed disappointment, but Quinn just felt relieved. She wasn't sure what was about come out of her mouth, but she _was _sure it would have been disastrous.

Just as they were about to leave, Sue stopped Quinn. "Q. A word."

"Sure Coach. See you tomorrow Rach."

"Yeah, bye Quinn."

The auditorium door slammed shut.

"So Q. My offer to make you a Cheerio again still stands. These pregnancy hormones clearly haven't worn off yet and I've been informed by my spies that you've recovered."

"I would love to be a Cheerio. As soon as I'm fully myself again I promise I'll be better than I ever was."

"You better be. Don't make me regret my decision. Now, get out of my sight and be ready for practice next week."

Quinn was elated. Maybe that car crash didn't ruin her life after all. She was walking, and now she would be on the Cheerios again. Things were falling into place. And she was feeling the confidence to maybe even go for it with Rachel. There has been a moment, she was sure of it, before Coach Sylvester had barrelled in.

/

Quinn had only just set down her bag on her bed and sat when her phone started buzzing.

"How did dance practice go?" Quinn could almost _hear _the eyebrow wiggle in Puck's voice.

"Well. I'm better than I thought I would be at this point."

"Good good. But how did it go with Jew Babe?"

"Is it impossible for you to speak to me about anything else besides Rachel?"

"What else is there to talk about? I guess we could talk about video games. I got this new-"

"No no talking about Rachel is fine! Um.. She told me things with Finn haven't been all that great and that he's been mentioning going to California. I think we were actually on to something before Coach Sylvester took over the auditorium."

"Dayum. The Captain is going to be stoked. I have an idea. You need to sing to her. The best way to win Rachel's heart is through song. Totally smart idea right?"

"Actually, you might be right. But… what am I supposed to sing?"

"That one's up to you Q. Something from the heart."

"Alright. I guess I'll figure something out," Quinn said with a small sigh. "Talk to you later Puck." She ended the call and thought. _Something from the heart. I guess I can do that. Wow, I'm actually going to be serenading Rachel Berry. I must be crazy._

/

Rachel walked to the choir room with less purpose than usual. She moved through the hallways of McKinley High lost in thought about one Quinn Fabray.

Something had definitely been about to happen in that auditorium and she wasn't sure if she wanted it or not. At the time she was so lost in Quinn's eyes that she couldn't think clearly. When had this all happened? It seemed like just yesterday that Quinn was calling her a tranny and ordering slushies on her and it seemed even more recent that she was going to get married. And now, everything felt different.

Quinn was… nice. Like, actually nice to her and it felt wonderful. She was caring and considerate and everything she sort of thought might be hidden in Quinn Fabray, but amplified more so than she could have ever imagined.

And then there was the crash. That horrible crash that still felt a lot like her fault. If she had just listened to Quinn before it wouldn't have happened. It she hadn't been so frantic to have Quinn at her wedding it wouldn't have happened. And now that she wasn't even sure _how _she felt about Finn anymore it all seemed very much not worth it.

The thing getting her through was being able to help Quinn in any way she could and seeing that she was actually alright now. She didn't die and she could walk again and things were going back to being good.

But when she thought that she was going to actually _lose _Quinn something shifted in her mind. She cared about her _so much_ and nothing else seemed to matter except whether or not Quinn would wake up and be okay.

She had sat by her bedside praying that everything would be okay and she didn't think about Finn once. She didn't _care _about the wedding. And ever since then it had felt like she was just going through the motions with her boyfriend. She still loved him, she did, but it just that it was so different with Quinn.

All these faults she didn't seem to care about with Finn started to matter and she started to see how great Quinn might actually be for her. And Finn, Finn still didn't really want to go to New York and he should really have his own dreams.

On top of everything else, despite Quinn finally being her friend, that's all she was, a _friend_. Because this was still Quinn Fabray: Christian, head cheerleader, prettiest girls she's ever met, and so not gay. Even if by some stroke of luck she _was _sapphically inclined (it wasn't completely out of the line of reasonable thought, Rachel may have seemed straight to everyone else, but she's always considered herself more fluid than that) there was no way someone like her would want to be with Rachel Berry of all people.

She couldn't believe she'd actually even let herself think that far and she felt so guilty as she took her seat next to Finn and awaited the start of rehearsal. To her surprise she heard Quinn speak up before Mr. Schue could start the lesson and announced that she had prepared a song.

"Well of course it's okay Quinn. Take it away."

Quinn seemed to steady herself for a just a second after handing the sheet music to Brad and facing the rest of the Glee Club.

"This song fits with the disco assignment, but I've sort of tried to make it my own."

_Don't know why_

_I'm surviving every lonely day_

_When there's got to be_

_no chance for me_

_My life would end_

_and it doesn't matter how I cry_

_My tears of love_

_are a waste of time_

_if I turn away_

_Am I strong enough to see it through_

_Go crazy is what I will do_

Quinn locked eyes with Rachel for the first lines of the chorus. She wanted to woo Rachel, but she wasn't particularly thrilled about the idea of everyone else knowing so she tried to convey her feelings in just those few seconds.

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh... _

Rachel noticed when Quinn's eyes met hers. 'Is Quinn Fabray singing this song for me? Can she read my mind?' Rachel thought and panicked for a brief moment before realising just how insane and unlikely that was. Although it seemed just about as unlikely as Quinn singing a love song to her. But her eyes never met anyone else's as she sang.

_Can't let go_

_and it doesn't matter how I try_

_I gave it all so easily_

_to you my love_

_To dreams that never will come true_

_Am I strong enough to see it through_

_Go crazy is what I will do_

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh... _

Quinn finished and smiled politely before glancing at Rachel and then heading back to her seat as everyone else applauded. Puck hollered and Santana and Brittany did some sort of handshake with her.

"That was perfect Quinn! Well done! Now we just need to add some choreography and that could be a great number."

Rachel couldn't focus for the rest of rehearsal thinking about that song. Was she just projecting her own feelings onto Quinn or was that really for her? She flinched when Finn stepped on her toe _again_. Even a girl recovering from a car accident was still a better dancer than him. Once again, her thoughts had somehow brought her back to Quinn. She needed to talk to someone about this. What she needed was her dads.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used: Stayin' Alive and If I Can't Have You by The Bee Gees<strong>


End file.
